tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Laphicet Crowe
Laphicet Crowe ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Laphicet ist der jüngere Bruder von Celica und Velvet Crowe. Kurz nach seiner Geburt starben seine Eltern bei einem Unfall, weshalb er von seinen beiden Schwestern großgezogen wird. Bald darauf kam auch Arthur hinzu, der Celica heiratete und mit ihr zusammen ihre beiden jüngeren Geschwister aufzog. Die Familie lebt in dem friedlichen Dörfchen Aball. Laphicet leidet an der "12-Jahre-Krankheit", die bei Kindern wiederholt Fieber auslöst und im Tod mit zwölf Jahren endet. Laphicet war vier Jahre alt, als zehn Jahre vor der Hauptgeschichte die erste Scharlachrote Nacht stattfand, in der Dämonen in der Nähe von Aball auftauchen. Celica befand sich zu dem Zeitpunkt am Kap beim Schrein der Ruhe, und Laphicet eilte mit Velvet und Arthur dorthin. Doch Velvet und Laphicet stürzten, woraufhin Arthur sich entschied, die beiden vorerst in Baumwurzeln unterzubringen, damit sie dort in Sicherheit waren, während er Celica zur Hilfe eilen wollte. Arthur beruhigte die beiden, indem er ihnen Äpfel gab, von denen er behauptete, dass sie mit Celicas Zauber gefüllt waren, und Velvet versprach ihm, dass sie als Laphicets ältere Schwester und Arthurs Schülerin nicht verzweifeln wollte. Die beiden gehorchten Arthur und blieben bei dem Baum zurück, bis sie von Celicas Todesschrei alarmiert wurden und hinauseilten, wo sie vom Kap her ein grelles Licht entdeckten. Daraufhin erschien auf dem Pfad ein Mann, der sich in einen Dämonen verwandelte, und die beiden liefen zu Arthur, um Hilfe zu suchen, wo sie ihn alleine am Schrein der Ruhe vorfanden. In dieser Nacht verlor Laphicet seine älteste Schwester, aber Arthur blieb bei ihm und Velvet und zog die beiden alleine groß. Tales of Berseria Prolog Der nun elfjährige Laphicet leidet mittlerweile häufig an Fieber und sein Zustand verschlechtert sich zusehends. Er ist jedoch äußerst belesen und beschäftigt sich aus Interesse heraus mit den Büchern der Exorzisten, die Arthur mitgebracht hat. Hierbei erfährt er, dass er an der 12-Jahre-Krankheit leidet, für die es keine Heilung gibt und die ihn binnen eines weiteren Jahres dahinraffen würde, da sein zwölfter Geburtstag bevorsteht. Auch von Innominat erfährt er und dass dieser mit zwei reinen Opfern in Scharlachroten Nächten erweckt werden kann. Er weiß, dass vor seinem Tod nur noch eine Scharlachrote Nacht stattfinden wird, und bittet Arthur, nach Celicas ungeborenem Kind das zweite reine Opfer für Innominat sein zu können. Er will damit eine Welt erschaffen, die frei von Bosheit ist, um für Velvet ein Leben in Frieden erzeugen zu können. Obwohl Arthur dem Gedanken, Laphicet zu opfern, zunächst abgeneigt ist, kann Laphicet ihn überzeugen, indem er ihm sagt, dass er ein Vogel mit schwachen Flügeln ist und bald nicht mehr fliegen kann, weshalb er jetzt von Nutzen sein will. Arthur lässt sich schließlich darauf ein, Laphicet im Sinne der Vernunft zu opfern. All dies wird aus Erdgeschichtssteinen bekannt und ist nicht im Prolog zu sehen, aber es findet zur selben Zeit statt. thumb|300px|left|Arthur tröstet den kleinen Laphicet in der ersten Scharlachroten Nacht Der Prolog selbst beginnt mit Laphicet, der von Velvet geweckt wird. Sie erkennt, dass er erneut Fieber hat, meint aber, dass die neue Medizin heute ankommen müsste. Solange soll Laphicet im Bett bleiben und sich ausruhen, er darf also nicht zum Kap und soll auch kein Buch lesen. Arthur erscheint und bittet Laphicet, seine Schwester nicht zu ärgern. Arthur verabschiedet sich von den Geschwistern und entschuldigt sich, dass das Geld für die Medizin noch ein wenig warten muss. Velvet schlägt daraufhin vor, dass sie es verdienen kann, indem sie einige Stachelschweine erjagt und sie verkauft. Arthur ist besorgt, da sie dann alleine gehen würde, woraufhin sie seine erste Maxime zitiert und sich entschuldigt, da er mehr Vertrauen in seinen Lehrling haben sollte. Sowohl Arthur als auch Velvet verabschieden sich schließlich von Laphicet, der alleine daheim zurückbleiben muss. Als Velvet zurückkehrt, findet sie Laphicet am Tisch sitzend vor, was sie stört, da er im Bett bleiben sollte. Sie befiehlt ihm, wieder ins Bett zu gehen, während sie das Abendessen vorbereitet. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit fällt daraufhin auf die Zeichnung von einem Kompass, die Laphicet angefertigt hat, und er erklärt ihr, wie ein Kompass funktioniert und welchen Zweck er hat. Velvet versteht den Sinn dahinter nicht, da sie meint, dass man sich genauso gut an den Sternen und der Sonne orientieren könne. Laphicet versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ein Kompass wirklich genial, da man sich auch orientieren kann, wenn es bewölkt ist, und dass man mit seiner Hilfe sogar sicher über das Meer reisen kann, da er auch funktioniert, wenn das Schiff schaukelt. Ganz überzeugt ist Velvet nicht, was Laphicet bekümmert, da sie nicht versteht, wie wichtig ein Kompass für Abenteurer ist. Velvet bringt Laphicet daraufhin ins Bett, wo er sich erkundigt, ob die Stachelschweine sie verletzt haben, aber sie meint, dass sie keinen einzigen Kratzer davongetragen hat und sich sicher ist, dass Arthur ihr demnächst alle seinen geheimen Artes beibringen wird. Laphicet fragt daraufhin, ob Arthur wirklich nicht nach Hause kommt, was Velvet verwirrt, und er erklärt, dass Seres vorbeigekommen ist und es ihm erzählt hat. Velvet erkennt, dass Laphicet tatsächlich mit Malakhim reden kann, und Laphicet ist froh darüber, dass Arthur einmal gesagt hatte, dass er das Potenzial zum Exorzisten hätte. Velvet bestätigt dies und meint, dass er bestimmt ein Exorzist werden könnte, der auch Arthur Konkurrenz macht, denn allein aus seiner Büchersammlung hat Laphicet schon allerlei Dinge gelernt. Laphicet gesteht Velvet daraufhin, dass er Exorzist werden und mit ihr die Welt bereisen will, um alle ihre Wunder zu sehen. Er wünschte, er könnte dies tun, woraufhin er in Trauer verfällt, aber Velvet umarmt und tröstet ihn. Sie legt ihn daraufhin schlafen und meint zu ihm, dass er immer seine Medizin nehmen muss, egal wie eklig sie ist, um zu beweisen, dass er stark genug ist, um Exorzist zu werden. Nachdem Velvet das Abendessen vorbereitet hat, bei dem sie für Laphicet auf Spinat verzichtet und stattdessen Curry hinzugegeben hat, bringt sie ihn erneut ins Bett. Laphicet bemerkt, dass sie in der nächsten Nacht erneut eine Scharlachrote Nacht haben, wie jene, die ihr Leben schlagartig geändert hat. Laphicet bittet Velvet, bei ihr schlafen zu dürfen, was sie ihm erlaubt. Am nächsten Morgen ist Laphicet bereits vor Velvet aufgestanden und hat das Haus verlassen, woraufhin sie nach ihm sucht und ihn durch die Hilfe einiger Dorfbewohner im Ruhewald findet. Velvet ist wütend auf ihn, weil er sich hätte verletzen können, und sie meint, er hätte sie fragen können, wenn er etwas hätte tun wollen. Er versichert ihr, dass er nicht weggelaufen ist, weil sie nach ihren eigenen Worten eine lausige große Schwester ist, sondern weil er Prinzessias pflücken wollte, um sie auf die Gräber seiner Eltern und seiner Schwester legen zu können. Außerdem wollte er am Kap das Meer sehen. thumb|300px|Laphicets Tod Velvet ist damit einverstanden, ihn zum Kap zu bringen, wo die beiden sich ausruhen und die Ruhe genießen. Laphicet erzählt Velvet von der Welt jenseits des Meeres, was sie nicht recht verstehen kann, und danach dankt er ihr, dass sie mit ihm hergekommen ist. Die beiden entdecken über sich einen Vogel, und Velvet fragt Laphicet, ob er weiß, warum Vögel fliegen können, denn als Arthur sie dies gefragt hatte, hatte sie nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihre Antwort die richtige gewesen war. Laphicet entgegnet, dass sie ansonsten keine Nahrung finden oder vor Raubtieren fliehen könnten, was auch Velvets Antwort gewesen war, und Laphicet fügt noch hinzu, dass ein Vogel, der mit Flügeln geboren wird, einfach fliegen muss. Die Geschwister werden schließlich von einem Dämon aufgesucht, und Velvet sagt zu Laphicet, dass er fliehen soll, während sie den Dämonen aufhält. Sie sieht sich mit einer Kraft konfrontiert, gegen die sie nicht standhalten kann, und wird von dem Dämon niedergeschlagen. Laphicet lenkt daraufhin die Aufmerksamkeit des Dämonen auf sich und wird ebenfalls niedergeschlagen, woraufhin er neben Velvet landet. Er will ihr daraufhin, ehe sie sterben, den Kamm überreichen, den er ihr besorgt hat, und der Dämon nähert sich ihnen. Schützend wirft Velvet sich über Laphicet, doch der Dämon wird von Arthur niedergestreckt, ehe Velvet das Bewusstsein verliert. Als Velvet erwacht, entschuldigt Laphicet sich dafür, da dieser Angriff seine Schuld gewesen war. Er überreicht Velvet den Kamm und meint zu ihr, dass ihr alter kaputt gegangen sei, aber sie wunderschönes Haar hat, das sie pflegen muss. Laphicet umarmt Velvet und meint, dass er für seine Schwester eine neue Welt erschaffen wird, in der sie glücklich sein kann. Velvet schläft danach erneut ein und findet sich in der Scharlachroten Nacht wieder. Sie eilt zum Schrein der Ruhe am Kap, nachdem Aball von Dämonen eingenommen wurde. Dort entdeckt sie Laphicet und Arthur, und ist zunächst überglücklich, dass Arthur Laphicet beschützt hat. Laphicet bittet Velvet, wegzulaufen, die in ihrer Verzweiflung zu ihm eilen will, aber von Seres zu Boden gedrückt wird, die sie nicht sehen kann. Arthur erklärt, dass er Laphicets Leben als Opfer darbringen wird, um die Macht herbeizurufen, die die Welt ändern wird. Er vollzieht ein Ritual, das Laphicets Leben nimmt und seine Leiche in den Schlund des Schreins der Ruhe stürzen lässt. Velvet kann sich von Seres befreien und eilt zum Schrein, wo sie Laphicet noch packen und sich selbst mit der linken Hand an der Klippe festhalten kann. Arthur sagt zu ihr, dass sie ihn loslassen soll, da er eine Opfergabe für die Welt sei, was Velvet nicht verstehen will. Arthur schlägt Velvet daraufhin die Hand ab, wodurch sie mit Laphicet in den Schlund stürzt und mitansehen muss, wie Laphicet von einem Licht verschlungen wird. Hauptgeschichte Laphicet hat keinen direkten Auftritt mehr in der Hauptgeschichte. In Erdgeschichtssteinen und weiteren Rückblenden erscheint er hingegen. Zudem benennt Velvet zunächst eher zufällig als tatsächlich bewusst Malak Nummer Zwei nach ihr, nachdem sie ihn von Teresa Linares entführt und sich seiner angenommen hat. Indirekt erscheint Laphicet als Innominat, für den er sich hatte opfern lassen. Innominat hat die Gestalt Laphicets angenommen und besitzt sogar dessen Erinnerungen und Neigungen, aber nicht seine Gefühle. Innominat erkennt Velvet als Schwester und erklärt ihr, wie sehr ihm der Tod geschmerzt hat und dass er niemals wollte, dass sie sich rächt. Zusammen mit Artorius handelt er ausschließlich aus Vernunft heraus. Wohingegen es zuvor sein Ziel gewesen war, eine Welt für seine Schwester zu erschaffen, erklärt er sich damit einverstanden, sie zu verschlingen und zu töten, da sie ein hässliches Wesen geworden ist, das in der Welt, die er eigentlich für sie hatte erschaffen wollen, keinen Platz mehr hat. Persönlichkeit Laphicet ist ein freundlicher Junge, der seine Schwester über alles liebt und zu seinem Schwager aufblickt. Er möchte gerne einmal die Welt bereisen, um viele Dinge zu sehen. Sein Entschluss, sich als reines Opfer für Innominat anzubieten, kommt daher, dass er für Velvet eine Welt ohne Bosheit erschaffen will. Er ist sich dessen bewusst, dass er mit zwölf Jahren sterben würde, und geht damit vernünftig um. Er will nicht, dass sein Leben so früh endet und er nichts erbracht hat, weshalb er sich auf sein Opfer für Innominat eingelassen hatte. Wissenswertes *Laphicet mag keinen Spinat, dafür mag er allerdings Gerichte mit Curry-Geschmack. *Laphicet wird in der japanischen Fassung des Spieles von Artorius selbst erstochen. Dies wurde in allen anderen Fassungen durch das Ritual ersetzt, um die Altersbeschränkungen von sechzehn Jahren einzuhalten. Von zahlreichen Fans wird dies kritisiert, da dadurch in ihren Augen der letzte Schlag von Velvet im Finalkampf gegen Artorius keinen Wert hat, wobei sie Artorius mit seinem eigenen Schwert erschlägt (also mit dem, mit dem er vorher Laphicet erstochen hat). *Laphicets Outfit ist als alternatives Kostüm für den spielbaren Hauptcharakter Laphicet erhältlich, wenn 1.000 Tales-Münzen bei einer Katz eingetauscht werden, die Minispiele anbietet. *Laphicet und Artorius hatten einmal gemeinsam geplant, Stachelschweine in Aball zu züchten, weil sich deren Verkauf in der Zeit der schlechten Ernten stark erhöht hat. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass das Temperament der Stachelschweine zu wild war, um sie halten zu können. Hinweise Charakterliste en:Laphicet Crowe Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Berseria